Kaname and Yuki Kuran
by Yuki Marie Kuran
Summary: Kaname and Yuki are brother and sister who cares? This story is about Yuki and Kaname and how they will act with each other thirty years after Yuki turns into a pure blood.Like love and betrayal p.s in the english manga her name is spelled like Yuki
1. Intro

I do not own Vampire Knight

In the Manga her name is spelled like yuki not yuuki

"KANAME when are the vampire hunters leaving I am hungry". Jeess I don't hate them ….. well yeah I do so why do they have to have a meeting at our home. They are ruining my evening I just finished making the house smell like vampires with tasty blood hmm that would sound funny if I were to explain that to someone who was a human. Now well sniff it smells like smelly bland tasting men. "Yuki I will let you drink my blood now if you want but I thought it would bother you since Zero and chairman are here as well". I smell salt now uh it's dark out too it's probably going to rain than.

With a smile on my face I pushed Kaname against the wall near Kaname's favourite study was. Reaching up I undid five of the buttons on his short and stroked his chest. "So I don't care so much for Zero anymore." I laughed when I herd Kaname growl It made my entire body shake with him "Uh so part of your heart still belongs to him?" "Uh Kaname you should know by now that I stopped caring for him, like that thirty years ago in fact he disgusts me." I could of swore that I felt relief go through his body. Plint plint plit I knew it was going to rain after all since I became a Pureblood again It was my relaxing days when it rained. "Kaname when they leave lets make love" Reaching my head up I licked the familiar spot that I have drank from many times and slowly sank my teeth into my brothers flesh. Since I have gained my true form I noticed I have grown six inches taller so I stand around 5'7 and I am a lot more curvy. My favourite thing that has changed on my body would the fact that I am now a B,C cup now. To soon I pulled away from Kaname to have an angry looking Zero my way. " YUKI".

If I get a lot more reviews than My lovely Strange Reunion I will continue this story U.U  
>because I am working on my other story's but I thought it would be fun to do this though<p> 


	2. Love, selfish?

I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT only wish to be Yuki Kuran

"Yuki" hmm maybe I am more around 5'6 and a half "YUKI did you hear me I am going to kill you, you are not the same person I knew she wouldn't have blood crazed eyes." Wow Zero has to chill out of course I am the same girl. "I am the same girl am I not Zero?""Don't I look like myself?" I couldn't help but give a shrill laugh which made Zero cringe. Zero started to move closer to me but I guess when he heard my reply that made him mad. Kaname is so sneaky. I guess I should play along with him touching me like that and help him make Zero jealous. "Kaname, Zero is standing right over there we should not be rubbing each other in front of him." "But Yuki you make me crazy and you know how it is for us PURE BLOODS when we're with our mates." Zero was just staring at me with his mouth in a line should I do some thing probable not? "Zero are you ok, anyways can you stop staring and leave my brother and I where in the middle of something."

Seriously since when was he this…dumb can't he take a hint. I feel already bad enough that I just helped my brother make his biggest enemy and my old closest guy friend mad and jealous. Now that I think of it my closest guy friend is in fact Hanabusa Aido. "You are not my Yu- old friend Yuki, you are a beast in human form and I know your a beast because you have incest written all over you." "HA and BLOOD falling from your lips." "Same goes for Kuran, my guess is your going to tell me you cut your mouth and Kuran offered to help and he cut his mouth as well." "Know your place Zero I will kill you where you stand if you say something rude to Yuki again."

That did it I felt it in my mind something snapped how dare he come into my own home and mock my beloved one. It feels like I just had an electric current go through my body and before I knew it it was to late. My eyes started to turn crimson the colour of blood just when the lights went out. "**You got some nerve Zero I'll give you that"" Sorry to inform you but I AM A beast in human form and one more thing threaten to kill me or any body I love, I will kill you" "**Yuki I will kill not only you but all PRUE BLOODS." Myself dying is one thing but Kaname dying fuck that. He is my world and if he died I would die and if I died he would die. I could feel Kaname stiffen beside me as I let my power flow through me then I let it out. With I loud bang to my ears Zero shot me in the arm at the same time I let my powers give him a cut from the bottom of his left hip all the the way up to his right shoulder and from what I could tell it would need stitches if he were human. A few seconds later I fell to my knees gasping as I looked at my wound. I heard Kaname take a sharp breath in. "Yuki when did you know how to use your powers like that." " Kaname I learnt how to use some of them ten years ago when no one was around I would Practice with…. that doesn't matter but this stings like hell. Kaname looked at me with eyes that always made me melt. "Yuki can I carry you to our room." I nodded my head in agreement and lifted my good arm around his neck, I felt the ground disappear under my body and be replaced by air.

I looked over my shoulder and sae chairman looking at Zero angrily. When he looked at me he smiled faintly and mouthed the words if I was ok and to call him later all I did was node my head once and smiled. I noticed the lights were still out "Kaname my wound is pretty much healed do we still have planes for later because I was really looking foreword to it." Yee it still stings but I can tough it out if it means I'll be having fun later. "Yuki my dear girl I can sense the pain you have in your arm still." "Kaname I don't care I …. if I say I like it can we have fun later?" That has to get him he loves it when I say kinky stuff. "Yuki my naughty girl you and I have such peculiar tastes but I will not make love to you if you are hurt." "Than let me drink your blood or I can have a tablet no I don't even need that I _AM A PURE BLOOD AND I COMMAND YOU TO HAVE SEX WITH ME WITHIN THE HOUR" I _can't believe I just used my vampiric powers on Kaname oh well. "Yuki when did you learn how to use the Pure Blood command no never mind that but where do you wan't to make love." He was laughing when he said make love Kaname, he is so silly with me. "Hmm where indeed how about the bathtub nope we did that two days ago how about the bed since I am an Injured woman." "I love you Yuki with more passion the world has to offer." He was going to make me cry even before we have sex.

He set me on the bed and removed his shirt. I swear I have never seen a more Beautiful creature then him. Nestling my head on our worlds best pillows in my opinion. I lifted off my dress and swung it in some corner in the room. I laughed a little when Kaname wouldn't take his eyes off my chest. "Kaname I love you, my world began with you for every time I awoke so I will please you tonight with passion that equals yours" He shut me up by Kissing me fiercely on my mouth but I took advantage in the moment we both needed air. "Kaname" I was saying in a teasing voice "you know you can break my command right?" "Oh I know Yuki but I Am a very willing man when it comes to you." I could tell he was going to be the one in charge tonight. Kaname was slowly taking off my braw when I let out whine. When he heard that he had himself and myself naked within seconds. I chose the way we were going to have sex of course my favourite posse on my back legs wrapped around his waist, thats the way to be. When I was ready he slipped his length inside me and proceeded to do so for five minuets. This felt so right to be here with him. "umf." "Kaname I love you, uhn faster brother." Dame he always did this to me I am going to hit my climax soon. I felt him move faster slamming himself into me with his vampiric speed. I growled a little when he sucked a few droops of blood from my breast only to have him in the same minute squish my breasts in his very capable hands. Kaname lifted me so I was on top of him buckling my hips up and down. I started teasing him when I lessened the speed. I guess he didn't like that hehehe because I felt the air swish and I was underneath him again the only difference was that he had my hands pinned up over my head so that he was slightly hoovering above me. I like that a lot. Soddenly I couldn't keep track of his movements he was moving faster than what I could think of at the moment. Breathing super hard I felt him come inside me at the exact moment I felt my vagina go tight around his dick. He tried not to collapse on top of me so he pulled out lazily I might add and laid on my side near the door so I was against the wall where I was safe.

"Yuki you are my love no one else's does that sound fair" I heard him say that when he pulled our silk dark blue covers over us of course I was his what is he thinking? "It sounds fair as long as you don't ever love someone other than me any way like this until the day I die….. not even then Kaname I am very selfish wouldn't you agree?" I could never allow myself to think of Kaname with some one else even thinking such things drives my beast haywire. "That sounds fair as well Yuki and you are selfish….just like me, we are both twisted I guess it can't be helped" Aww Isn't that the truth. "You know Kaname if I where to ever allow you to be with Sara that blonde pureblood without me for less than one minute you would know I was dead." "well you don't have to worry tomorrow I will not leave your side at the party for a minute not even ten seconds now that is selfish." "Good night Yuki I love you for ever and always!" That has to be the sexiest thing I heard tonight. "I love you to brother for ever and for ever!" I moved my back against my brothers perfect chest and I felt him sniff my hair. Kaname pulled me closer to him with his arm and kept his arm at the point of my belly button good night brother.

ok U.U I know I have bad editing skills but hey I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I really like the story myself but I hope you liked it more than I do. I am going to update very soon so people who do like it don't worry!


	3. I hate Sara Shirabuki

I do not own Vampire Knight Just Wish To Be Yuki

Kaname I love you, my world began with you.

-Yuki Kuran

Yuki I am sorry for bringing you into this hateful world of blood again.

-Kaname Kuran

I felt the heat leave my face but I still felt the warmth of my brother at my back. Turning my head to face the window I saw the sun setting, Stretching my mind I focused on the things down stairs. All I herd was people getting ready for tonights soiree how upsetting, I have to see Sara. I could tell she hated me from my first soiree when people found out that I was betrothed to Kaname. I hate her more than most people can comprehend. I hate her even more now since the last soiree when she pulled a bold move by asking Kaname to dance with her and being a man with manners Kaname said sure. I had to teach him a lesson I just had to so I let Kaname's worst enemy dance with me. The reason Kaname hates Camren so bad isn't because he is a pureblood with strong powers. It's because he loves me and tried to kiss me on three other occasions, after that Kaname never ever left my side until Sara asked him to dance. Was it worth it to dance with Camren. Yes, yes it was after the soiree was over that night Kaname showed me that I was his and only his. Kaname had fucked me with his animal not on its leash so he went crazy and I liked it. "Yuki my not so innocent girl what are you thinking about." He was laughing at the way he said I wasn't innocent uh well I guess I am not anymore. "I was thinking about tonights soiree I think we should get ready now so I will see you within an hour and a half." I got up and straddled him rocking on his dick making him say my name in gasps. "Yu ki I.. thought …you said you were go..ing to get.. ready?" I love how only I can do this to him although it felt good to me too uh yeah I have to get ready. "Kaname I am going to get ready I just had to leave you with good thoughts in your mind about me" I said very innocently. "Well my dear girl you did a terrible job" What I couldn't help but frown so I tried to get up but Kaname stopped me. "Because my thoughts are far from good, they are all dirty!" With a swift movement he thrusted his hips making it my turn to gasp his name. "Kaname" "I know Yuki I will let you get ready now so we don't smell like more sex than we do now" He let me get up but before I go I wanted to show how well I could use my powers so I flashed stepped to where my dress and maids where waiting. Once I got there they nearly ripped the night gown that I had put on on my way here. Even after all this time Ruka still gets them to do that "Ruka I can get changed myself I don't need this much help." They where already pushing me towards a mirror to see myself. "Yes you do Yuki sama because you stall a lot now look in the mirror well I go and get changed myself see you tonight" I did what she asked and looked in the mirror my dress was a wonderful shade of exotic green it was a deep colour. My dress is low cut so it showed my cleavage but it also didn't look slutty, it was sleeveless and was tight at the waist but let loose at the top of my butt. Once it went loose it crimped down five inches past my knees. Finally my shoes are a shiny lime green they are three inches and had a slender strap that did up at my ankles. They showed my toes that are painted a faint cream colour to match my skin tone. If I say so myself I look hot. "Yuki sama how would you like your hair done this time?" "Hmm Hiyori I think I would like to try something new because I have never wore something like this …I want you to curl my hair but I want to be able to wear it down." "All right Yuki sama I am sure you are going to be the prettiest woman there tonight." "You think so because that was what I was hoping for." We laughed in sink as she started my hair. "Yuki sama may I put down a pure blood woman in from of you?" "Sure, we are friends Hiyori you can talk to me like one when we are alone together so other maids don't get the wrong idea of you of being disrespectful or them to me." " Well Yuki sama I hate Sara sama she is rather … ." Ha that made my day. "Rude, ugly , try to take other girls men or mean" We both laughed again. "Actually Yuki sama all that you said about her sums what I was going to say." "Yuki sama I am done your hair and you look so amazing I could cry" I have to say I am going to put every girl tonight to shame especially Sara! "Thank you Hiyori but I must be going now I have to put on a necklace and bracelet that my mother had given me before she died." "I think it will match this outfit." Walking down the hall to mine and Kaname's bedroom I found myself humming. Finally I reached the door and opened it to see Kaname standing in the room with his hair nicely done and putting on his black dress pants. I was watching him watch me I sighed when he finally snapped the button into place hiding what I call perfection. He herd me sigh and I was suddenly underneath him tasting his mouth that tasted like strawbarry and honey. I felt him go hard on top of me. "Kaname we …can't …..after …the party please listen" I felt him loosen his grip on my breast and let go of my inner thigh he looked at me. "Sorry Yuki I was making sure people would smell… me on you so they would stay away." "Um Kaname does that mean you smell like me and I smell like you?" If that is true take it in Sara. "Yes Yuki that is right" I got up from underneath him and put on the bracelet and necklace I was right they went perfect with the out fit. "Kaname If Sara asks you to dance I will find a way to make you feel the way I feel if you dance with her got it?" Kaname got up and walked over to me and grabbed my hand and we began to walk down our stairs to where the Aido family were holding the soiree because they have to have one apparently and there house was being fixed. When Kaname and I got to the bottom of the stairs every one bowed except for Sara and Camren. As usual Kaname and I said hello to everyone who approached us. When that was over, thank some body because I hate talking to people I don't really know, about privet things or something that has to do with the vampire world. The music started and a bunch of people started to dance. "Hello Yuki" what when did Camren sneak up on me what the heck now that is some power. "Hi Camren how are you?" I felt Kaname stiffen at my side at how nice I was being to him. "Well Yuki I am feeling great because your hear now and might I add you are the most beautiful woman here." "I know my precious Yuki is the most beautiful woman here might I add she is also the most beautiful woman in the world." That made me blush, Kaname getting jealous now thats cool. "Hello Kaname I have missed you since we last danced how have you been ?" I hate her so much uh since we last danced blah blah blah. "He has been fine Sara after all he and I are together every single day." Man she bugs me. "Well Yuki it sounds like you spend a lot of time with your brother maybe he should come visit me?" "I am sure your tired of spending every day with Yuki right Kaname?" "Well Sara there are two things I don't like that you just said first my brother and I are married so say it sounds like you spend a lot of time with your HUSBANDS." "Second I will never let him spend less than three minutes with you alone so please leave." I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed Kaname's hand tighter and dragged him to the dance floor. "Yuki ….." "Kaname I am sorry I acted like that I told you I hate her and when she suggested you coming over and you being tired of me I snapped ….Kaname say something." Did I do something wrong. More silence why is he being quiet its agonizing. "Yuki…. you did nothing wrong …._ I could kill….Camren_." "That arrogant dick talking to you like that in front of me every one already knows your the most beautiful." "Flirting with you in front of me next time….." "Kaname stop not here, lets go people are leaving and Camren and Sara left already lets go to our room." Its true people are leaving and he needs to calm down more than I do at the moment. On our way to the room Kaname decided I was wearing to much and unzipped my dress how thoughtful. Kaname then picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to our room. "Kaname can you undress me please." We where already in the room when I said that. "Yuki I love you." He slid my dress of and unhooked my braw with skills that he had learnt with all the times we had sex and placed me on the bed. I watched him as he undressed himself first his jacket then everything else. I snuggled into the farthest corner in the bed making myself look tired witch in truth I was. Kaname slid in right beside me and didn't care to pull up the covers since it was hot. When I peaked at him he wasn't wearing underwear. Maybe he wants to have sex but wants me to take the first move? I pulled up the covers so that he wouldn't notice that I was taking off my underwear, once I had my underwear off I slid my hand along Kanames inner thigh. "Mmfm" Kaname was indeed horny tonight. Seconds passed as we looked directly into each others eyes, what was he thinking about. My question was answered when I found myself on my back underneath him. "Yuki I don't know if we should have sex tonight because of the anger I am feeling." "Kaname, brother do not think of him let us show each other that they are wrong to doubt us." "Let us have passionate sex filled with love." Kaname nodded his head and penetrated me with his long thick length causing me to gasp in pleasure. He went slow at first to set us in the mood then he picked up speed. I grabbed his chest with my nails making blood spill witch made my eyes glow crimson. Well he kept banging into me I lifted my back a little so I could lick the blood from his chest. A few minutes later he hit his climax and cum inside me. Kaname waisted no time and buckled his hips into mine again. This felt so good. I felt my nipples go hard and goose bumps spread along my arm. I started kissing Kaname on the mouth but I found him taking dominance over me. I felt myself scream when Kaname bit hard on my neck forcing me to give him my blood. I felt him lazily lick my wound and continue his journey down my neck to my hard nipples. "Kaname …..I love you!" "I love you too" then I felt the pain in my right boob but that quickly passed into pleasure. Minutes later we both hit our climax when he made three more thunder clap sounds with his balls. Rolling out and under him I laid on my side to have Kaname three seconds later back in bed arms wrapped around me with the lights out. I turn my head around and kiss him on the lips. "Goodnight brother." "Goodnight little sister." "Hey Kaname,…. I am not than much younger than you or we wouldn't have had sex five minutes ago." "Your right Yuki but you forget age doesn't apply to us, one more thing I love you." "I love you Kaname even when you tease me" I let my eyes close and let my mind wonder but all I see is brother.


	4. Morning is lovely

I Don't Own Vampire Knight Just Wish To Be Yuki Kuran

When you walk a path with out your lover what happens to yourself

you let in dark desires.

I have been a fool to let our paths wonder. Can I fix the mistakes we did or will we suffer with them for ever.

I woke up as usual took a shower, got dressed in a silk blue dress that was frilly at the end and charged down stairs always to be beat by Kaname except for today. Today I woke up three hours earlier than I would have so I just sat near the front door to our home. It was around seven am that someone put something in our mail slot, of course I always let Kaname read the mail but this time it was different. I saw a royal blue card swish past me but what got my attention was that it was addressed to me not Kaname. I looked around to see if brother was watching me or if he was still asleep, yup I could here him breathing evenly on the bed. I let my attention go back to the letter and after a few minutes of staring at it I picked it up and unfold it it read: 

_Dear Yuki Kuran,_

_I am sorry that we didn't get to talk much last night. I was going to invite you personally to my soiree I am having but things got shall I say miss guided. This soiree is different only teen vampires can come or young adults. If you are worried about what Kaname will say tell him I invited him too. Back to business the soiree is not formal wear but party wear that you would wear to a club. I also don't want you to have an excuse about not going so I have listed all who is going. I hope to see you tomorrow night at six pm at my ballroom. _

_Aido Hanabusa_

_Akatsuki Kain_

_Souen Ruka_

_Ichijo Takuma_

_Shiki Senri _

_Toya Rima_

_Aido Tsukiko _

_Shirabuki Sara p.s I am sorry _

_Kuran Yuki _

_Kuran Kaname_

_Seiren _

_Kurenai Maria _

_Addadachi Naruto_

_Reinehc Sedekrem_

_Higarashi Kagome_

_Hiko Nanoe_

_Harah Naome_

_Emerold Jazmen _

_Chenieer Sakura_

_Hiko Neji _

_Wabaya Miroku _

_Hirako Shinji_

_Naru Kohaku_

_Naru Ryu_

_Shunjun Deidara _

_Narakusa Mercedes_

_Yours truly, _

_Camren Narakusa_

I let myself take all of this information in. How can I get Kaname go actually that is simple I'll tell him I am going wither without him yup sounds good but is it bullet proof. "Yuki what are you doing up so early its not like you to be up" "Uh umm Kaname we our going to a soiree tomorrow night wether you want to or not because it sounds fun." "Yuki …..I will go wherever you go." "Good because we are going to Camren's club party." "What Yuki you know how I feel about him." "So.. Kaname I hate Sara more than you hate Camren so suck it up I did when you danced with her." I was trying to walk away but Kaname grabbed my waist and pushed me against a wall."Yuki …I love you not her so why do you hate her?" "Kaname she thinks of me as an obstacle that once is done, gets the grand prize… you does that answer your question?" I tried to push him off of me because he has this wired look in his eyes but sadly he is way stronger. "Yuki I think… my hate for Camren is really similar to your hate for Sara." "Kaname will you do me a favour?" "Yes." "Carry me to bed and rest a little longer with me it is way to early for me to be awake." He did as I asked walking into our bedroom I through the invite into the trash well still in his arm. "Yuki do you want the dress off?" I nodded my head once and made a big yawn. I felt his long slender fingers unzip my dress and slid it off. He placed me on the bed and laid next to me laying his head on my boobs. He himself fell asleep and so did I after a few seconds of playing with my brothers hair.


	5. Lost control

I Don't Own Vampire Knight Just Wish To Be Yuki

I love you but my but I cant control what my beast wants. To top that off you just made me angry. But how can I be angry with you after what I did?

It was a problem I have carried for a long time trying very hard for her not to know but how does she know now?

I Awoke to a strange dream again! Why can't they stop? Normally I let them slide not even looking back on them but this dream was different. This time Camren and I … did stuff that I have done with Kaname. "Yuki are you awake?" "Ye-" "Yuki you slept for a long time, I was worried." "Wait Kaname did we miss the party?" I could see a weird smile cross his features. "Of course not Yuki I wouldn't dare miss it in fact I am exited for tonight." "I will let you change right now because there is only three hours until the party."

I watched him quickly leave the room now that was weird. I wondered briefly if he was going to see someone tonight? Whatever. I jumped in the shower and let myself remember the dream but the only part I remembered was the end. _"Cam harder!" "Is this hard enough Yuki?" "Maybe" I sang huskily. I was against the wall with him slamming into me. "Am I better than Kaname?" "Yes" and than I bit his neck. _I walked out of the bathroom and air dried myself. Kaname was just walking out when I saw him throw something out into the garbage that was unusual.

Once I heard him close the door at the end of the hall I walked over to the garbage can that was thankfully beside my dress closet. I slouched down and stuck my hand in I pulled out a picture of a girl that was pretty. she looked similar to me except she had black hair and green eyes. There was something odd about the picture. The picture looked used like someone had it for a while. I examined closer, there was sperm on it. That made me mad because it smelled like Kaname's sperm. I threw the picture back and opened my closet. So was Kaname masturbating to this picture. Did he think I was to weak to smell him from that can? Did he think I was to stupid? Ha. Fuck him I am going to have a fun time tonight he hates Camren lets give him an even bigger reason to hate him.

I turned on the light and grabbed a shirt that was shiny black and showed my sides and my back. The top covered my belly button but showed how good my boobs are. I grabbed lacy Midnight blue stockings that made my legs even more alluring. I slipped on a pair of black booty shorts that are tight. Finally I put on four inch high heels they are laced up to my knees. They are also black. I walked out of my closet turning off the light on way. I looked at my hair and I just let it be. "Yuki you ….why don't we stay here?" "No we are going" I was surprised myself at how cold I sounded. I guess I surprised Kaname to. I walked a head of him for a few seconds until we hit the car. He opened the door for me and I climbed in.

"Yuki why are you upset?" I don't know maybe because of that picture I found. "I am not I am just thinking." "Of what?" I had to think of something quick or he might get suspicious. "I was thinking about my powers again I can do everything mother could do and more but…" "Wait since when did you learn how to master your power?" "Well first I am not stupid so that helped and second it is because of the first power I mastered witch includes time and thats all I will tell you." "Yuki earlier you said you could do a lot but…?" "Oh um it's a power that attacks, the reason I am having a hard time is because …..you don't really know where it will strike." "Yuki why are you training so hard, you could get hurt especially if it is uncontrollable." "Kaname I am training so I am not weak and I know I can control it and when I do I could kill a pureblood within ten seconds hehe." If he actually cared for me why would he be masturbating over that girl in the picture. I swear some day I will kill her. With this power …till then.

I watched as Kaname opened the door for me, I sucked in a breath and took his hand. Walking in I could see people already dancing they all looked amazing. Like Rima was wearing a very mini deep blue dress and her hair wavy. Aido and Shiki oh and Kain looked good to they were wearing skinny jeans like Kaname that are a deep black, except Aido's are a colour that looks like the ocean and night mixed. They wear either wearing a deep black sweaters or cool t-shirts. Scanning the room again I saw her. She was standing with Camren laughing. She was pretty but she wasn't prettier than me or Sara she was equally pretty yo us. Each of us had something that stood out though Sara her voice, me my eyes and her ….her laugh.

Kaname tugged on my arm dragging me towards the middle. I turned around and lifted my arms up well swaying my hips side to side. I could tell he was trying to make that girl over there jealous. The way he kept moving me with his pelvis to tern the other way. I looked ahead and met Camren and the girl straight on. Camren smiled at me which made me smile hugely. I really wanted to talk to him for some reason why? I slipped my hands out of Kanames which were held high and attempted to walk away when kaname grabbed my waist. "Were are you going Yuki" he was purring in my ear. Why cant he just let me be right now or I might lose control. "Kaname I am going to talk to Camren and that ….girl" "Yuki …" I could see worry in his eyes but I just turned away.

I reached Camren and he did something very bold, he hugged me in front of Kaname. "Hi Yuki if I may be so bold you look the most sexiest tonight " "Thank you so and you look sexy to." I started laughing which made me feel so good. "Um hi am Mercedes and excuse me I will be leaving you now to talk to my dearest Kaname." "ok Mercedes tell my husband I will be talking with Camren until he gets bored of me." I saw her nod her head quick before turning away. I could tell she was mad at me when I said that ha good for her. I smiled at Camren and turned my back to him. The song Natalia kills-Mirrors started which got me in the mood. Bending to the ground and lifting up slowly got Camren's attention he put his hands on my hips. He kept his hands on my hips as I swayed at a different pace his did. He twirled me, spun me and now we were breathing heavy. "Yuki I think Kaname is somewhere else would you like to come to my room." What uh shit what should I say I love Kaname so wouldn't he care if I went. Then again I am mad at him. "Lead the way" he smiled at my answer how cute.

We were walking past a everyone that was to the right. I scanned the room to see if he was being serious about not seeing Kaname and he was right but what got my attention was the girl Mercedes she now staring at us. At least she is not with Kaname. Once we were out of the ball room Camren was holding my waist and talking about how Mercedes is like me because she too was put under the same spell. I payed more attention to the decoration he has in the home. His walls were Royal blue and the furniture was white or ice blue and the doors were all alike tall and white. After another thirty seconds we went through a door that led to a beautiful room. "This is my room Yuki do you like it?" he sounded almost shy like he never had anyone in this room before. "Camren… it's wonderful was this your workings?" It was true his room was wonderful the walls were a lighter blue but still look masculine with a hint that it could be shared with a lover. He had a embody desk near the only window to the right of her. His room had to doors in it that were on the opposite walls my guess was one of them was a bathroom and one was a closet since there was no dresser. He also had his sealing mirrored which was staring down at me. My favourite thing about his room was his king sized bed that had crimson silk sheets with a dozen pillows that are black. "Yes….. can you keep a secret?" "Yes …." "I was hoping you would be the first to see my room and….use my sheets even if it was for a short time."

I felt my blood rise when he was behind me lifting my shirt off. Was I really going through with this? The answer to that was yes when he picked me up and placed me on the bed. I kicked off my boots and tried to slide of my bottoms but Camren had to do it for me. I could tell he didn't want to take any time away from us because he used his speed to get off all his clothes. "Yuki are you sure?" "Don't ask me that so I don't change my mind." He nodded his head and placed a rubber on his dick just in cace. I was underneath him when I was looking at his features. Beautiful green eyes and black hair that came to his chin. he was so hot I could cry. He placed his dick at my opening and looked me in the eyes before he entered me hard."ugh Camren your …" " Is big Yuki? I smiled. He kept my legs wrapped around his waist and he pounded me. We were both breathing hard when he turned me on my side. He lifted my leg in the air and moved closer and placed his dick in me again. We did that for a few minutes. I had to clinch my teeth together when he yet again moved me. This time I was on top and he was on the bottom. Moving my hips up and down he was growling my name. I was about to hit my climax with him. He buckled his hips in sync with mine. Than I hit my climax. "Yuki your amazing…." "I know and you are too." "Um can I have some of your blood Kaname hasn't given me any of his blood lately." "Sure in return I can have some of yours" I smiled. I waked closer to him and kissed his mouth tasting his tongue that tasted like strawberries. I bite his tongue and felt blood come into my mouth which I gladly drank. I felt him guide my tongue into his mouth before he bite it. It was a weird feeling but the pleasure felt amazing.

Ten minutes later he was guiding me out of his room fully dressed. A few more seconds and I was in the ballroom. "Yuki I think we shall part here so there are no suspicions of what we did" "Of course Good bye till next time we meet." I walked away searching for Kaname. I foamed him dancing with Sara at least it wasn't that girl Mercedes. Camrens' sister how was I so dumb the kinda look alike like Kaname and I. "Kaname can we leave now?" he looked shocked to see that I didn't care that he was dancing with her in a dirty way. " Hi Sara I was wondering if we could hang out soon like normal hang out style because I want to be friends?" She Eyed me suspiciously before she answered to me. "Sure how about two days from now at Chapters on young street at 1pm?" "That would be lovely see you then." I tugged on Kaname's arm towards the exit. Once we were out our driver was here to pick us up Kaname opened the door for me and I went in a second before he slide in next to me. "Yuki were where you?" great now I feel guilty. "Camren was showing me the rest of his house and saying he wanted me to be the first to see." Kaname pulled me so that I was sitting on his lap. "Yuki drink, you must be thirsty since it has been about two days?" "Yes thank you brother." I licked his neck slowly and bite him not to hard but enough to show he was mine. How could I have done that to him I am so horrible I don't deserve to drink his blood._ Yuki how dare you insult us. He betrayed us first remember or did you forget? _How could I forget he was everything to me and he did that! _Yes Yuki he did do that to us which made you hurt made us hurt and don't tell me your not that hurt either because I only come out in ruff situations like this. _Your right but for now stay in your cage I know how I must act like now. "Yuki thats enough and beside were home now." "Alright Kaname"

I got out of the car and followed after him after he opened our house door. For some reason he wasn't talking to me well until we got into our room. "Yuki are you tired because we don't have to have sex tonight?" "Sorry brother how about in the morning." I had off all my clothes to show him I would be ready in the morning. "Sure." I stared at him as he took off all his clothes and we slide into bed together. I clapped my hands and the lights turned off. "Kaname I love you but will you ever hurt me in the future?" "Yuki I will never hurt you because I love you." "Good night sister." "Good night brother." I had to try my hardest not to cry since he just lies and lies. When will he stop. Kaname I love you but are we both confused. Why do I feel attached to Camren.

I would like to thank a very special two for making me write this chapter good at least I think it's good U.U Well here it comes thank you (stickdonkey) and thank you (RimaLovesShiki


	6. Hurt? Care?

I do not own Vampire Knight I only own Camren and Mercedes/ this plot

I have no words for some and others I have a lot but for you my dearest my words for you can hurt.

Why do you want to be friends and why do I trust you?

"Yuki wake up so we can make love" what a nice way to wake up. I opened my eyes that still had sleepy sand in them so I wiped them away. Kaname was very persistent though. He was creasing my legs and at the same time he was trying to get on top of me. It's not that I didn't mind it's just ….I needed a shower. "Kaname I need a shower" "Yuki I will join you in the shower then." I climbed out and headed for the shower stumbling on my way there because I wanted to have water on my face before I have any sexual act. I stepped into my over the top sized shower and turned the tap so the water was almost scorching. I was happy that Kaname didn't come in for at least three minutes. He stepped into my water at the same time grabbing the two in one shampoo and conditioner bottle and poured it into our hair.

Once the shampoo/conditioner was out of our hair Kaname rubbed his length behind me. Did that bother me yes. Why did it bother me though? "Kaname make it quick I have to leave soon" "Sure…." He turned me over and lifted me up so that my legs were securely wrapped around his waist. Kaname then plunged inside of me hard. This was harder then he has ever done before. Sucking on my right boob and playing with my left I let out a growl. I clawed his back and saw his deep velvet blood seep down. Minutes went by yet I still felt no pleasure what the fuck. I looked at Kaname's face and he was huffing and puffing as he hit his second climax. Maybe he will think I had enough if I acted like I had one too? "Kan….Kanam….brother mmmf." "Yuki ... that was amazing we should do that more often." He kissed me on the cheek and stepped outside the shower door. "Love you Yuuk." "Yeah love you to Kaname?"

What was his rush? Sure I said to hurry, after all I am meeting Sara. I looked around the room no Kaname. I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a low cut tank top that was white, it went along well with the black tight vest I put on and these pumps mmh three inch and black one word that described them. " Dangeruse." . I walked down the stairs no Kaname, through the door that led me out side no Kaname. Before I got into the car that was waiting on me. I saw something that Kaname must have dropped or something. It looked to be a note so I stuffed it into my pocket and slide into the car.

Once I was in the car I pulled out the paper I found, it read. _Kaname meet me at my house. Sneak away if you have too please. I have been craving your presence for a long time. _A few thoughts swarmed my mind first Kaname is cheating on me again. Second is it the same girl? Probably. Third was this note the reason he left quickly. Again probably. I wasn't going to complain to Sara after all maybe she and I could be friends since I stopped caring suddenly about her liking Kaname._ Why did I stop suddenly? Why?_

Walking into Chapters I saw countless men staring at me, such fools. "Sara where ar-" "Yuki I am right here, lets go up stairs they have a great coffee time there." "K." Walking up the stairs I wasn't really paying attention to our conversation. I think we were talking about Sara's favourite book, The Vampire Diaries. "Sara I love that book series too isn't that funny?" "Actually it is Yuki I didn't think we had this much in common." "Yeah" "Theres so maaaannnyy stairs." "I know Yuki my feat are killing me not a good day to wear high heels!" " These pumps were made for escalators!" "Yup because we are women with GREAT taste!" I couldn't stop laughing with Sara, that was just to funny."

Once we reached the top of the stairs we quickly re-collected ourselves because we were getting stink eye from the girl that was staking the napkins to our left. So we quickly got into line and we each got an iced coffee except mine was chocolate and hers was vanilla flavoured.

Sitting down we both took a few sips before we broke out into conversation. "So Yuki how are thing with you?" I honestly didn't know were to start. "Um things are okay it's just something is wrong with Kaname." "Do you want to talk about it Yuki?" "well sure." "I know he's seeing another girl other than me." Why am I opening up to her. Maybe because I have like no one to talk to? "That jerk and to think that I liked him a few weeks ago." "Uh you stopped thats cool at least now we don't have anything that will stop liking each other." "Your so right Yuki."

Five hours later I returned home with a brand new iphone, the newest one out and a growling stomach. I took off towards the kitchen in hopes of finding something yummy or bitter tasting. But I'll I could find was a plate of black berries so I settled for those. But the funny thing was once I finished the black berries I found a note from one of the maids saying _Princess Yuki-sama I do leave for a few week but a Pureblood by the name of Camren Narakusa has asked you to call or text him at 905-888-7901. _That's actually kinda cute but I wonder why he would have to talk to me so urgent what ever I guess.

Sitting by the window with my new phone I slowly typed in his # and texted (You called for me) I waited for like minutes that seemed like hours until I got a reply (Finally lol I was hopping you would find the note and not Kaname just in case he wouldn't give it to you or something..) I silently laughed at myself what did he think there was going on between us? Well we did have …. a couple of nights ago. (Lol nope I found it underneath a pile of blackberries I was eating and brother isn't that mean lol) I was waiting for his reply with anticipation in my stomach. (Uh I wish I could have fed you those blackberries myself and I wish we could see each other a lot more :( ) I laughed a few giggles before I wrote back ( Well maybe next time I am eating blackberries I'll text you to come over so you could feed me ) ( That sounds great ; ) ) I laughed a few more time until a pair of arms entangled with my waist.

"Yuki you have a phone now?" "Yes Kaname Sara and I went phone shopping after we left the place we were at." I quickly locked my screen so you would need a code to open it back up. "Why were you laughing beautiful imouto (younger sister) was it another man? I felt his breath hot against my ear and his arms tighten around my waist again. "Why would you say that?"

"I said that because I know that look Yuki another man has come into your life!" My breath hitched but I wasn't going to come out of this conversation the only guilty one. "And who would that be Kaname?" "I don't know Camren!" "Tell me Yuki do I not please you anymore or do you just wish to see me in pain!" "Don't be a jerk you two tying jerk. "WHAT." "I know Kaname about Mercedes so fuck off and cut the shit!" I spread a little of my power making him gasp and loosen his grip on me, just enough to break free. I ran to our room locking it. I could here him outside the door now. "YUKI OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" "No big brother." "Yuki stop playing with me are you with Camren?" "Are you with Mercedes?" "Yuki I am not." "Then what about the note I found?" "Yuki that was nothing ….fine I fucked her once…once and you were human at the time." "SO FUCKING WHAT DID YOU NOT LVE ME THEN AS I DID YOU?" "Yuki no I did love you then and I love you now." "So what you just needed something until I turned?" "Yuki stop talking to me like that it was arranged by the council they wanted me to mate her so I fooled them, by thinking I was on there side that was one of the reasons I killed them." "But you kept seeing her." I was calming down I could tell. "Yuki I visited her today to tell her to leave me alone."

I unlocked the door but didn't open it. "Well we are even then." I walked to the balcony not turning around since I knew I would see Kaname with a distorted look. I held my head high and walked to the left side of the railing "What does that mean Yuki." I was by the railing one second and into the wall the next. "SO YOU DID FUCK HIM THEN!" "Yes, sometimes I even dream of us fucking ops sorry." I had blood down my check from the gush on my head that as already healing. I don't care anymore he doesn't even love me. "YUKI HE CAN CONTROL PEOPLES DREAMS THERE FOR YOU"

Sorry for the long wait U.U don't hurt me or anything lol 


	7. Promises and a mad man

I Do not own vampire knight, just wish I could U.U

For the first time in a long,long time I was speechless. "So even when I am awake I think of him." "Do you not love me at all Yuki or am I just a person in your way?" I had no idea what soothing words I could tell him, so I just sat there whimpering against the wall. "Yuki I ….I didn't mean to push you…..I. "kaname I…I'am sorry. Then blackness was all I could see.

Could she actually love that man. No she loves me. No she loves him but….she does love me too. Thats all that matters right? If I kill him she will come to me without a thought and I can have her at my side _forever_! (Silence) All I have to do is kill Kaname. "Hahahaha" "May I…ask what amuses you master?" "Nothing that you would get." Dame look what you do to me Yuki. I've just devoured ten maids today and I even crave more.

"Gaku…." "Yes master" "You have an older sister here am I right?" "Ye yes." "Gaku why did you stutter?" "I ..please forgive me but I was thinking of her and about the other meals you had today." "Gaku you love your sister?" I stared at her as she shook her head up and down. I wasn't really paying any attention to her but rather dirty thoughts about Yuki. "Gaku bed with me if you don't want your sister becoming my next meal." I could be so mean. "Yes master." "One more thing Gaku call me Camren and I'll call you …..Yuki." I was smiling darkly at how this night will turn out. I hope I don't kill her. Then again who cares about low lifes dying? One name came to my mind. Yuki.

I woke up alone. Kaname was right Cam can control dreams but it gets worse he can control mine.

I got up and tried to stop thinking about that dream I had, but I couldn't stop fast enough. I saw flashes as he took me from behind it my dream and whispered nice thing like I love you or we could be together for eternity. "nng" I wanted someone to stop me from thinking about Cam but the only person I think more about than him is Kaname.

I walked down the hall silently. I was looking for Kaname. So I walked to his study.

There he was sleeping on his couch. I walked up to him and sat on his lap because he fell asleep sitting up. "Yuki" "Yes Kaname." " What are you doing I hur-." I silenced his mouth by planting hungry kisses to his lips "Kaname I need you to help me keep this promise I am about to make you!" "What i..is it?" "I promise to never touch or look at a man, the way I do to you okay?" He smirked at me then bobbed his head up and down.

_Camren_

Dame I'm thinking of him again. "Ka Kaname Oni-sama pl please make me stop thi thinking of…..him" I could feel my face turn shades deeper than it is, but I'm going to stay persistent and not let him talk me out of having sex with him. "Why Yuuukkki?" He purred in my ear. My heart …..I have the feeling again with him, that worm fuzzy feeling that always made me blush when he kissed me. I can honestly say I missed this feeling. "Why …. because you the only person that can make me stop thinking and just go by….instincts."

A moan slipped through my lips as Kaname was on top of me kissing my neck and the occasional nibble he would plant. I felt him place his member at my opening and without warning plunge into my tight vage. I griped the sofa cushions as my brother held my hips to him closely but far enough to distance are private areas so that every time he would move closer you would here loud claps of our skin hitting. It felt so good to be close to him again. I whimpered when he pulled out of me all the way and looked up at him with worried eyes. "Relax Yu ki I'am just flipping you over ehehehe." Once he flipped me over he rubbed his member against my bum well he let out a strangled moan. "You …. are Mine!" He yet again plunged inside me again without mercy. I could feel my final climax come. In out in out in out was all my mind could think of. Then I felt it my final orgasm. I let out a long but low moan at the same time Kaname gave his own long grunt.

My arms gave way which surprised the both of us when I fell forward with his dick sliding out of me. Although before I fell face first, Kaname caught my waist with his left hand. Lowering us both down Kaname moved so that he was on the outside and I was on the inside of the couch. I wrapped my arms around his waist at the same time he tucked my head into of his chest. "I love you brother!" "I love you more than any creature can love imouto!" I smiled in the dark and quickly pulled a blanket over us even though we were sweaty from our actions we just did. I knew deep down we were still going to have problems but al the very least we can face them together.

Yaaa another chapter U.U Please don't fret I'll make more chapters so don't feel sad or angry oooohhhh if your reading this you should defiantly check out the communities for (Tokyo Mew Mews) 3 love ya p.s please review for any ideas on what I should do next couse I could possible do them! uh and thank you for reading my story I hope you will continue!


End file.
